A living space typically undergoes dynamic traffic in accordance with the daily activities of the residing tenant (“user”), comprising departing, returning and staying within. Other accepted users of the living space environment include property management staff and visitors. Prevention of trespassing on the living space by intruders entails user activated alarm system, closed-circuit television (“CCTV”) monitoring and patrolling by management staff.